What Dreams Can Lead To
by Li3s 0f g0d
Summary: After all the trouble is over at Fortuna, Dante and Nero go their separate ways but they can't stop thinking about what happened that caused them to meet. Unexpectedly their dreams are trying to tell them something as well. DanteXNero. No flames please


AN: wrote this awhile ago but logging on fanfiction has been blocked on my computer but since i'm on my brother's laptop i better get what updating i can get down while he's here. Anyway this is what i think happened after dmc4...

Disclaimer: i do not own any DMC stuff...i wish.....and i imagine and dream about it but no sadly i don't

* * *

"I guess I should thank you." Nero stated; walking up to stand beside Dante who remained still and staring off into the distance, but at the other's voice turned around to face him.

Dante couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the irony of the statement. "But that'd be out of character. Maybe you should just throw an insult my way instead."

Moving Yamato from its resting place on his shoulder, Nero couldn't help but now realize the irony of his previous statement as well. "Yeah, that sounds better. Still I owe you." That he had to admit, Dante had helped him, and Nero would give credit where it was due.

"Don't sweat it I had my reasons for helping…"

Nero couldn't help but notice how Dante stared at him for a few moments before letting out another small laugh.

"Take care of yourself." The older man added on, walking forward to Nero, giving the boy a couple pats on the shoulders before he passed by.

Wait, what was this feeling, it left Nero grabbling with his thoughts and speechless as Dante only got farther away. Finally getting his thoughts in order and pushing that feeling to the back of his mind, Nero turned quickly around. "Wait! You forgot this." He said holding up Yamato towards Dante's back.

Turning back around to face Nero once again Dante stared at his brother's sword before staring at the kid once again, thinking. "Keep it." He stated simply.

"What? I thought this meant a lot to you…?" he asked, somewhat dumbstruck. Was it not this guy who had fought Nero asking for the sword back and now he was telling him to keep it? Wasn't it his brother's, it had to have some sentimental value? Nero used it for what he needed it for, and now that he was done it was time to give it back to its rightful owner.

"That's the only kind of gift worth giving." Dante explained, taking a step closer to Nero. "I want to entrust it to you so I am. What you do from here is your call." He elaborated as he turned away from Nero for the last time.

"Hey Dante, we will meet again?" The question did once again seem out of his normal character, yet something inside him told him to ask it.

Nero only watched silently as Dante continued to walk on, not ever faltering at his question. All the elder did was raise his right hand in the air, giving him the same hand movement he gave Nero at the end of their first meeting. A silent 'Adios kid' hanging in the air as Dante continued on his way.

Nero's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched Yamato be absorbed into his Devil-Bringer; his question remaining unanswered.

****

It's only been a little more than a month since the end of the Fortuna Town incident and here Dante couldn't stop thinking about his meeting with Nero, as well as other things that had happened recently.

Dante just happened to, for the seventh time in the twenty minutes he'd been awake to be thinking about those things once again. And his so called 'cold shower' wasn't helping those problems.

**** Dream flashback ****

A moan escaped plump pink lips as another mouth licked and kissed his member. The other's mouth was skillful at how it could easily transition from one technique to another.

Those soft moans that the other kept receiving though only aroused him even more. "D-Dante….nyah…"

At that Dante moved up from the other's member to his face, yet all he could see was those lips again, the rest of his face covered in shadow even though there was a soft blue almost white light shinning in the corner of Dante's visions.

**** End Dream flashback ****

"Damnit…!" Dante hissed as he felt himself cum onto his hands and the shower wall; the mess soon being rinsed off by the water. The devil hunter leaned against the adjacent wall to wear his cum had landed, catching his breath before he pushed himself up from the wall, turned off the shower, and stepped out to grab a towel.

Lightly drying of his well built body; Dante couldn't help but laugh as what he just did caught up to his brain. 'Wow, I'm jerking off to an unknown kid in my dreams.' Thinking that, the keyword being kid, set his mind into a new direction.

Nero…that blue light in his dreams reminding him of the one that Nero's devil arm usually shone.

He wondered how the kid was fairing. However that thought only sent him into another small fit of laughter. "I'm thinking about that punk, god I guess I'm so bored now a days that now I think about things that annoy me."

Putting on his regular tight but not too tight pair of leather pants, he let the towel rest on his shoulders as he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs; only to go sit down at his desk though of course.

****

Nero jolted awake, his crystalline blue eyes wide in shock as his snow-white hair stuck too his face due to sweat. He couldn't believe it. 'Again, another fuckin' dream come on, and of that narcissistic jackass!'

Throwing off the covers of the bed with his Devil-Bringer arm, which he noticed was now just dimming down from a bright blue-ish white light, he quickly went to the bathroom to clean up, the remnants oh his 'unwanted' dream. This becoming a regular and annoying occurrence, Nero already had a pair of sheets and clothes to change into. The whole time his dreams staying in the forefront of his mind.

Nero knew that his previous dreams hadn't been as vivid as this one and it pissed him off to no end. "Damn, I wish there were some fricken' devils around to get my mind of that perverted old man!"

****

Dante sneezed violently; so hard in fact that his side actually hurt a little after but it was a sneeze non-the less. Usually he's say something ridiculous like a hot babe was talking about him at the moment but at this current moment in time Dante wasn't in the mood for that. Nope he was damn as fricken' hell pissed, if there was such a thing as that.

Picking up the same magazine he had already read, six times to be exact, he started to read over again. His little predicament was getting worse and worse as time went on. When the dreams first started happening he was at least able to find something to occupy his mind and he now terribly missed those days. Now nothing he did, even though he did very little to begin with, could shake the now vivid dreams from his mind.

Only a few seconds after Dante picked up the magazine, did the door to devil may cry open; causing the bell to ring signaling that someone had come in. Not even looking up from his magazine, the man knew who it was. "What's up today Trish?" he sighed.

Trish remained silent while she walked slowly up towards Dante's desk, her eyes narrowed slightly as she gazed upon Dante. "We're a little tense today I see."

"Nope, what makes you think that?" he asked as he continued to gaze at the magazine blankly.

"The magazine's upside down Dante." She stated, watching as he blinked a couple of time before laughing awkwardly and flipping the magazine so that it was right side up. "It enhances the pleasure of reading, didn't you know?" he quickly lied as a cover up.

Rolling her eyes slightly, the women placed her ass on the corner of Dante's desk as she crossed her arms. "Gotten any calls lately?"

"None what-so-ever."

****

Nero sat on his bed; instead of wearing his usually blue jacket and red hoodie with jeans, he wore a plain grey hoodie with the same color sweatpants. It wasn't like he was planning on traveling anywhere anyway unless it was for demons which there currently weren't any. Then again with how his body was acting recently, he didn't think he'd last out on the town's streets for that long without punching a building down to the ground from annoyance in the process.

Though Nero was getting annoyed just with glaring at the opposite wall, one name running through his head, 'Dante…Dante, Dante, Dante!' "God, what the fuck get out of my head, you're driving me insane bastard!" he yelled grabbing his head before falling back onto the bed.

"How long is it going to take to before those dreams are out of my mind?!" Nero asked but hoped that it would be soon though. Every caress, kiss, and suck he could actually feel on his skin, even now. They left a tingling sensation in their wake, but it angered the boy. He knew his body desired more of those touches; it wanted Dante's real body, fingers, and mouth touching him. It wanted the real Dante to pleasure him like in his dreams. His body lusted after those things not Nero himself though; right…yeah he was sure of it.

In Nero's dreams, Dante would always start by whispering little things into his ear before deciding to suck and nibble lightly on the lobe. Then he would move down from his ear to his collar bone with light open mouthed kisses. Nero usually panting softly by now while Dante abused the sensitive skin there, wait, he was panting softly.

Nero couldn't help but moan softly as more images from his dreams filled his mind; feeling his hand slowly trail down his body to the bottom of his hoodie. Slipping his hand under the grey fabric, the white-haired boy hissed as his cool human hand met the warm skin of his stomach and chest.

"D-Dante!"

****

Dante's foot moved shook back and forth while resting on his desk on top of his other leg, the motion would have looked normal if music was playing but sadly there was none. The magazine now placed over his face as he tried to sleep but was failing miserably at it.

Trish, now joined by Lady, couldn't help but sigh. Even if he didn't want to admit it, the guy was stressed out from something, and that was unusual. After her and Dante's first talk about earlier when she had just came in, Dante had attempted to try and read the magazine again. 'Attempted' being the keyword considering the fact that when the magazine was help that time it was upside down and backwards. Luckily for her, Lady had decided to walk in at that moment and comment on it herself, saving Trish the trouble. Both of the women highly doubted that there was anything interesting about the title but Dante disagreed, saying that without the title how could anyone know what the hell they were reading, even if he was staring at it for five minutes straight. However, that led to where they were now, Trish still sitting on the desk, Lady on the couch, and Dante in his chair, face covered by the magazine.

The air was tense, everyone was bored and silent, and Dante seemed like at any moment in time he was going to jump up from his chair, clutching ebony and ivory in his hands and shoot down the closet thing, which unfortunately for her would be Trish.

Giving a look over at Lady, they shared a knowing glance before turning their eyes onto Dante whose foot had started to shake faster. Dante had stated early in the week when they were arguing that, and she quotes "give me a break I haven't been sleeping a lot lately." He didn't need to say that though for Trish and Lady to know that. He looked like shit and was quick to anger unlike usual showing that he hadn't been catching up on his sleep.

Trish had a feeling she knew why he wasn't sleeping, he had started acting this way only a week or so after he had gotten back from Fortuna, and that could only mean one thing. It was that boy Nero, she was sure of it; call it women's intuition. Trish had to laugh a little at how the man was falling for the other boy but by the looks of it, Dante couldn't figure it out himself. However, that made for one crappy day there at Devil May Cry, and those days would only continue knowing Dante and the fact that his mind wouldn't figure out the reason for his stress anytime soon. Something had to be said and she sure as hell was going to say it.

"Hey Dante, been thinking about Nero lately?"

"Well that's a blunt way of putting it." Lady chimed in from the couch, watching in humor as the magazine fell from Dante's face and onto the floor next to his chair. One blue eye opened a little but both of the women could tell from that, that Dante was shocked at the question.

"Who…?" Dante lied, closing his eye and putting his arms back behind his head. He acted like the question didn't affect him at all, like it didn't bring up their last meeting into his mind; like it didn't make him think of the light from Nero's devil arm and the light from his dream being so similar, but it did.

Trish glared hard at him, "Stop acting oblivious you can't pull it off. You know who I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid to say I don't."

"Dante cut the crap; we're doing this for your own well being here!" Lady yelled, having walked up to stand besides Trish. Dante didn't need to see them though to know that they were fed up with his attitude, the voices gave it away but he could care less.

"Well that's new, I've never thought I'd see the day where you two care about what I do." He sighed opening his eyes to look at the women in front of him. "Besides, what makes you think there's anything wrong with me in the first place?"

"What do you takes us for, idiots; I believe we're a lot smarter than you. Do we need to review the magazine incident earlier?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you think." Dante shot back, taking his feet off the desk and placing them on the floor. His blue eyes opening and flickering back and forth between Trish and Lady, wondering what the hell they were getting at anyway, mentioning the kid.

"Look," Lady started, leaning her hands against her hands on Dante's desk, obviously having calmed down from her earlier outburst. "All we're trying to say is maybe you should go visit the boy from Fortuna. You haven't been acting the same since then." She explained, her heterochromatic eyes and Dante's own blue ones meeting briefly before Dante looked over at Trish and then at his desk.

"Why, it's not like the kid's the source of my problems anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" Trish asked after the room remained silent for awhile, and all she was met with was silence.

Watching Dane closely for any sign of a reaction, both women sighed inwardly as they received nothing. "Well I'm off; I got a job to take care of." Lady informed them after a while, giving a slight nod of her head to Trish as a 'goodbye' before leaving.

Sparing one last glance at the man at the desk, Trish silently and gracefully jumped off her sitting place on Dante's desk and left without saying a word herself. This left Dante to his own thoughts, and what the women had just said. That wasn't a good thing.

He, in love with a kid he met a total of a month ago, ha, he'd never heard of such a thing happening. Sure there was such a thing as love at first sight and devils didn't have a preference for gender, but that was hardly the case here. The punk annoyed him; it was that simple of a reason. Sure there were similarities to the boy and the person in his dreams but those similarities were small in number. Though he did suppose that believing that the kid in is dreams was Nero instead of some random brat would give him some comfort of mind.

Nope if gave him none. It only made him…slightly aroused.

"Damn women and their mouths." Dante cursed as he stood up, pounding a fist on his desk before grabbing his red coat, his twin guns Ebony and Ivory, and Rebellion as he walked towards the door. "Guess it's time for a little trip." He spoke to himself as he left Devil May Cry.

****

Oh, this felt amazing; killing devils really did make the rest of Nero's problems seem unimportant. The high of watching the rounds of Blue Rose tare through the low-life devils was familiar and it helped Nero forget his dreams of Dante and that's all he wanted. Staying locked up in his apartment was literally driving him insane; his thoughts were always on Dante and the fact that Dante was no where near him made everything worse.

"Don't you bastards all be dying out on me anytime soon; I still have some steam left to let out!" Nero yelled as he holstered Blue Rose and pulled Red Queen from her resting place on his back; slashing through the blade through the Hell Hound that charged at him.

Unfortunately for Nero, luck was not on his side today and soon all the devils were taken care of. Not one piece of them remained. The forest clearing now silent and calm.

Slamming the tip of Red Queen in the ground so she could remain standing on her own, the white-haired boy sat down on the ground, panting. Finally catching his breath and coming down from his own unique high, Nero stared at the now setting sun as his thought returned to him. "Well at least I didn't have to think about those dreams for a good couple of hours."

A twig suddenly snapped behind him causing Nero to jump up from his sitting position, Blue Rose already in his human hand and pointed in the direction of the disturbance.

"So what are these dreams you've been having?" a voice, and a familiar voice at that, whispered only a couple of inches from his right ear. Without wasting any time, Nero spun around aiming a face punch at the attacker with his Devil-Bringer, but it was easily caught.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend." Nero's eyes widened as the voice registered in his mind, it was the voice from his dreams only now it was the real thing. Nero's blue eyes met those similar blue eyes that belonged to Dante before looking down at the ground and pulling his devil arm away from the others grip. He wouldn't show the other his blush as the touch reminded him of those in his dreams, even if the other didn't know about those dreams. Nero planned on keeping it that way too.

"You're right; I should have shot you in the head instead." Nero shot back as he sat back down next to his sword. Maybe his dreams were influencing his behavior towards Dante but he couldn't help it. He was mad at the bastard for making him feel this way, even if once again Dante didn't know what was going on. And once again Nero planned on keeping it that way.

"How cold, and here I thought your attitude would have changed after a month." Dante whimpered in fake hurt; a hand coming up to cover his heart as he walked closer to Nero. "So you're having dream problems are we, who's the lucky person?" he asked, leaning against Red Queen.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nero stated, once again avoiding the answer with a roll of his eyes. "Why are you here anyway?" he added, hoping that this changed the subject, now turning to give a glare towards the older man. 'You have horrible timing.' He continued in his mind.

Dante remained silent, crap he hadn't thought that far ahead. What was he thinking about on his way here anyway? Let's see, he remembered it was about the dreams, he had them in his mind and then…he realized something, but what was that? Oh, of course how could he have forgotten? Damn women and their intuitions being right.

"Oh," a little smirk appeared on Nero's face, finding his chance to start teasing the other back. "Don't tell me you actually missed me after only a month?"

"And what if I did, what would you say to that?" Dante asked, moving closer to the boy to make him uncomfortable; a smirk growing on his face when he noticed the other's smile disappear and light pink adorning his cheeks in return. 'How cute…'

"I'd say that I'm greatly disturbed, which I am. Stay away you old perv." Nero said backing away slightly, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer, the one that put Dante back in control. Nero lowered his head, trying to hide the growing blush on his cheeks under his bangs that only grew as Dante got closer.

"And what would you say if I were this person in your dreams?" Dante asked, actually quite curious as to the answer. He wanted to know who this person was. Finding out that the kid had been having dreams as well made Dante's whole dream situation even more interesting. His greeting earlier made it interesting as well, considering he was prepared to get what the other had said a bullet in the head not a punch.

'What the hell are you, a physic!?' Nero yelled in his mind, frustrated at where the conversation kept going, damn devil man having amazing hearing. "And you think you're special enough to know."

"I do believe so; I did save your ass didn't I?"

Damn him for bringing that up, he'd said thank you hadn't he?

"And if I remember correctly, didn't you ask me if we were ever going to meet again? Here we are, we've met again so why not catch up on old times."

Correction, damn that guy to hell for bringing that up, it left Nero speechless and blushing, even more then he already was, in anger and embarrassment. He wasn't exactly thinking clearly when he asked that before, in Dante's words he had just 'saved the world'.

Quickly standing up to his feet and brushing the dirt off his coat, Nero stalked stiffly over to his sword that Dante was standing by. "I don't recall what it is you're talking about." He lied, voice full of fake innocence as he took red queen out of the ground and rested her on his back.

"You suck at lying but I'll gladly refresh your mind. I believe it started with you saying you owed me one. And then-"

"Damn I get it, I remember everything clearly so stop explaining before you start making up useless lies in there too." The white-haired boy growled, sending a glare towards a smirking Dante.

"So…?" Dante's smirk just grew as Nero grew more frustrated.

"So, it was nice seeing you again, don't come to visit again for a long time." And with that Nero turned around and began to walk away believing that the encounter was over, that was until the other was blocking his path once again.

"So, answer my question who's the lucky person of your dream?" he asked for the second time.

"Like I said, there's not a chance in hell that I'd ever tell you." Nero hissed as he brushed passed Dante and continued on his way home.

"You know it's said that dreams are either a premonition of what's to come or what the person wants." Dante's voice called after Nero; his words causing him to come to a stop.

Only turning his head back to look at the other's standing; their two ice blues eyes meeting. "Thanks for the definition but I'm afraid I don't have a use for it." Nero was reaching his limit.

"You know because you keep ignoring my question I have no choice but to assume that your little dreams are about me." Sure Dante's words sounded light hearted but on the inside the older white haired man was getting just as frustrated on the topic as Nero was. It was a battle of wits.

"No, they're not, how many times do I have to say it!?" Nero yelled, turning his whole body now towards Dante.

"Until you say the truth." Dante said, voice and expression now serious but his inhuman persistence snapped Nero's last nerve.

"Fine you know what yes, the dreams I've had have been about you, who else is as big as a narcissist as you!" Nero scream, eyes in a hard glare despite the fact that he just revealed something he shouldn't have. However the severity of what he said eventually caught up with Nero just a couple of seconds later causing his aqua-marine eyes to widen slightly and his cheeks to flush, though his lips remained set in a frown.

Dante's own blue widened as well, mouth in an 'o' shape before turning into a wide smile. 'How cute.' The older randomly thought as he voiced his non random thoughts. "You're not saying this just to get me off your back now are you?"

"O-Of course!" Sure he should have denied what he just said but that would have blatantly said the opposite. So might-as-well go with the truth. What's the worse that could happen, he'd get teased a little, or a lot, but that wasn't the point! Okay so maybe it was but it wasn't like they saw each other 24/7.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Nero quickly turned around, determined to get away from the other. However, in his thoughts that justified his actions the younger white-haired boy didn't notice the older approaching him. That was until two strong arms wrapped around his waist; stopping his movements.

"You shouldn't have admitted that." A husky voice whispered in his ear, belonging to the only other person in the forest.

"Wha-!? Let go of me you bastard! Didn't I just say that I was lying?" Nero yelled, turning his head to glare at the smirking other. "Really I-"

"You know I've been having dreams about you too." Dante continued on.

"Let go of-….what did you just say?" Nero questioned in disbelief; stopping his struggle to get out of the other's arms. "You what?" he hissed in disbelief.

"I've been having dreams about you too." Dante repeated, emphasizing his words by nibbling on one of Nero's soft earlobes.

Despite showing it, Nero felt tremendous shivers run down his spine as the older half devil continued his treatment on the younger's ear. "A-a-and, y-you're point being what…?" he stuttered weakly, trying to keep up his glare but failing horribly at it.

"Don't you think that both of us having dreams of the other means something?" the older questioned, moving from nibbling the lobe to licking the shell.

"N-no, why would I?"

"You're not very good at lying, kid." And with that, a hand moved from around Nero's waist to his chin. By the time Nero realized what was going on it was too late, Dante's lips were on his own and Nero felt his own eyes shutting. They weren't pressing softly against the younger's pale pink lips but they weren't pressing too hard either. But Nero found that he was fully enjoying it none the less, though he didn't want to admit it.

After a few seconds, Nero felt soft biting on his bottom lip. When he didn't respond, the biting grew rougher causing him to gasp slightly in pain. That slight opening was enough though for without wasting any time Dante's tongue had entered his mouth and was playing with his own. Against his will, or so he wanted to believe, Nero felt all rational thoughts begin to leave his mind the more Dante's tongue played with his own.

The two white-haired male's tongues didn't play for long before Dante pulled away from the younger. A smirk forming on Dante's face as he saw the spaced out look on Nero's slightly feminine face. "See, my point proven." He finally spoke; breaking Nero's trance. "Want me to show you what my dreams were about?"

Nero's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the other even harder yet he neither voiced nor showed any protests.

Removing his arms from around their resting places on Nero's waist and cheek, Dante began to walk away towards Fortuna City.

"Hey, where are you going!" yelled Nero at the man's retreated back, pissed the old man suddenly kissed him and then decided to walk off. Nero did not like being toyed with at all. 'Does that bastard plan on leaving me hanging now? But then again this is probably some form of game to him!'

"You don't want me to show in a forest do you? If so, teenagers have weirder kinks these days then I thought." He chuckled as an answer.

"Oh…" was Nero's intelligent reply as he followed Dante back.

****

Upon entering his apartment, Nero leaned the Red Queen against a wall and threw the Blue Rose on the table. Taking off his coat, Nero threw his coat on the table as well before turning around to see the other in his usually empty apartment.

"Some place ya got here." The devil hunter commented upon receiving the others attention.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nero shot back, smirking but not knowing the reason why as Dante walked to stand right in front of the kid.

"It was meant as one, I always tell the truth don't I?"

"Don't kid yourself." Nero scoffed with a roll of his eyes, his attitude back to normal. That was until he felt the other's gloved hand touch his cheek like he did earlier but more affectionately yet this time he stayed there as Dante remained still, a weird look in his eyes. "W-What is it?" Nero stuttered, Dante's look causing his attitude to falter again and right after he got it back too; not to mention the butterflies in his stomach now.

"You wanna know, kid?" Dante asked back, countering a question with a question. One eyebrow rising slightly at Nero's stuttered question.

A slight nod by Nero and then a comeback from by his recovering attitude let Dante know all he needed. "Why else would I be asking the question!?"

Dante couldn't help but let his smirk grow even more and he lowered his head and tilted Nero's up. Automatically Nero felt his eyelids lowering themselves, knowing what was coming. But it never came and upon opening his eyes, Nero saw that Dante had stopped just a few inches short.

Nero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight anger. "So you do enjoy this." The older devil hunter smugly remarked.

"Shut-up!" the younger yelled, a pink blush finding its way on his cheeks.

"Hn, cute." Dante thought for another time today but for the first time voicing it; all ready reeling himself getting hard just from the sight.

"Wha-" But Nero's response was interrupted by Dante's lips covering his own once again, but that didn't stop the younger's blush from increasing. 'Damn, I'm acting like a damn girl.' His mind screamed angrily yet he couldn't find it within himself to pull apart. Who could when the pleasurable dreams you've been having for the past month suddenly came a reality.

Soon Nero felt sucking on his bottom lip and a sharp bite to them as well before Dante's tongue invaded his mouth for the second time today. This time instead of dancing with his own tongue, the older white-haired male decided to explore Nero's mouth. When Dante was satisfied with that only then did their tongues begin their battle.

Not surprisingly Dante dominated but he gave the kid credit for trying. Despite the younger's lack of experience he put up a decent fight but obviously it wasn't enough. However, it was Nero's inexperience that caused him to pull away from Dante after a short while, panting; trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. Dante on the other hand didn't seem phased at all. His breathing was normal and his arms had found their way around the younger's waist sometime during their frenching session.

"Don't you dare try to shut me up like that ever again!" Nero warned his failing glare hardening when he saw the smile grow on Dante's face.

"And if I do, what will you do then?"

"I'll beat the crap out of you!" Nero stated like it was most commonly known answer in the world.

"Oh really then…okay." Dante didn't seem affected by the punishment given, in fact he was anticipating the attempts that he knew would fail.

Nero didn't like the mischievous glint in Dante's blue eyes that signaled an idea but then again, Nero never liked any of Dante's ideas. The last one just put the younger in a huge mess of ugliness that was not appreciated.

At the pouting look that was on Nero's pale face, Dante knew he couldn't wait any longer. The arms that held the younger's waist easily lifted the boy up and placed him on one of Dante's broad shoulders and holding the now shocked boy there. Then, Dante began his quest to find that one room.

"What the hell are you doing, put me down!! Dante!!" Nero yelled into Dante's back as soon as his shock at being picked up subsided. His yelling soon joined by the pounding on his fists on Dante's back.

"Hey cut that out kid that hurts!" Dante yelled even though Nero wasn't pounding on his back that hard at all. "I thought what I was doing was obvious." he continued, opening a random door and grinning when he found the exact room he wanted on the first try.

Nero's eyes widened in shock as a red blush made its way to Nero's cheeks as the situation sunk in. His room was where Dante was taking him.

Upon shutting the door, Dante heard a mumble from behind him, no doubt Nero. Walking over to the bed, Dante removed the no longer struggling boy from his shoulder and gently placing him on the bed. "What was that you just said?" the older questioned as he placed himself between Nero's spread legs and rested his hands on the bed space besides Nero's sides.

Nero refused to meet his stare; his head turned to the side and the blush still visible on his face. Nero now fully understood now that Dante's dreams had shown him the same type of images that he had seen in his own. Against his will, Nero now felt a nervous feeling erupt in his chest. "I said, you perverted old man."

"So that's what you really think of me, I'm hurt." he whispered into Nero's ear before placing a chaste kiss on his jaw line. In doing so, Dante inwardly chuckled as Nero's eyes squeezed shut momentarily and his blush increased.

"I-I n-never said any of that." Another kiss on his jaw line caused another similar reaction to the earlier one to occur, and a quick pause. "…stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Okay then you want to come up with those kind of things yourself, all right I'm game." Dante smile grew knowing that he was making the kid even more flustered by the second.

"I didn't say that either! Weren't you just listening to what I just said?"

"No," Dante said bluntly into his neck, laying another quick kiss before lifting his face so that it was hovering over Nero's. "I was too busy trying to fine the perfect place to mark you."

"Don't you dare!" Sure Nero had never done anything like this before but he was by no means oblivious towards the matter.

Dante just ignored his protest though, instead unzipping Nero's red hoodie and pushing it off his shoulders. Leaning back down, Dante started trailing butterfly kisses down the boy's neck to his collar bone. "This is a good place." He said mostly for himself.

"No it's not!" Nero argued his arms up to push against the older hunter's chest yet failed. Instead getting grabbed and held tightly on by one of Dante's hands his gloves magically gone.

The younger gasped suddenly as he felt Dante's other cold hand move under his shirt and touch the burning skin of his stomach. Pleasure was making itself known in Nero's mind as the other's hand slowly moved around his stomach and chest while his mouth sucked on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The younger half devil was panting softly now, just like in his dreams but by now Nero didn't care. And the slight bulge in the older's pants rubbing against his own growing problem didn't help. This was what he had wanted all along anyway. Finally accepting what was happening Nero somehow released his wrists from Dante's hold on them. But instead of trying to push the older off, they wrapped around his shoulders; hands tangling into white hair that was similar to his own.

Dante let his smirk grow as the hands in his hair pulled his head from Nero's neck up to his face. Before the other could utter a word, Nero had covered his lips with his own softer one. Wasting no time, Nero slipped his tongue between Dante's lips. The older half devil didn't mind the sudden impulse in Nero to dominate, he'd let the younger have his moment.

The kiss was hard and demanding, Nero wanting to taste the man as much as he could. It was different in his dreams, the way Dante tasted, but in a good way. In reality, the older hunter tasted more alive and real and all ready Nero was addicted.

Dante's thoughts were similar, how the Nero kissing him now tasted better then the Nero in his dreams. Wrapping his arms around the one from his dream's waist, almost as if hugging him, Dante brought them closer together, suddenly needing to feel more of the younger. Nero was all too happy to oblige.

Feeling the need for air, the two separated, a string of saliva connecting them until Dante stole another brief kiss, getting rid of it. "This is bothering me." Dante spoke before grabbing the bottom of Nero's navy blue shirt and pulling it off of him and throwing it somewhere. Quickly giving Nero's chest a once over; noticing that the muscles were defined but not too much, the older went back to sucking on Nero's collar bone wanting to leave as many marks claiming the younger as his as possible. He knew Nero would be angry with him after and he might receive a couple of hits, but it would be worth it.

Nero was lost in the feeling of Dante's cold lips on his burning skin. His mind was swirling and he wasn't sure if he was going to get it back any time soon. But the younger did know one thing, while his shirt was somewhere on the floor, Dante still had all of his devil bringer from Dante's hair to his back, tugging harshly on the red coat.

Stopping his ministrations, Dante looked up into the younger's ice blue eyes, knowing what Nero wanted but he wanted to hear the kid say it out loud.

Nero growled at the man when he saw the mischievous glint in the older's eyes. Normally he wouldn't have done what the other wanted but Nero wanted this, almost to the point of desperation. "G-get…i-it off! Now!" he panted out; giving another harsh pull on Dante's red coat to thoroughly show his point.

Quickly sitting up, Dante shrugged off the article easily before throwing it somewhere just like Nero's shirt. Just as he was about to go back to Nero's neck, the younger's hands on his chest stopped him. Raising an eyebrow, Dante's smile turned into a confused frown.

"This too…." The kid explained, fisting the other's black shirt, but this time Nero didn't wait for Dante to remove it. Instead nearly tearing off the buckles on the shirt as he ripped it off the older hunter before flinging it somewhere. Now hat the fact that both men were shirtless made some of Nero's irritation disappear.

Dante felt a shiver pass through his body as Nero replaced his hands back on his chest. Running them over every expanse of skin they could find. The sight of Nero's blushing face and panting as well as the feel of Nero's hands over his chest was enough to make Dante's half hard erection become fully aroused.

Moving his head downward from the younger's stretched neck to the beginning of his chest, Dante stopped when he found what he wanted. Placing quick chaste kisses around the nipple, Dante then took the nub into his mouth; sucking on it.

Nero had to stifle a groan of pleasure as he felt the other's hot mouth sucking on his neglected nipple. The moans only growing when he felt the older's hand grope his ass; causing Nero's own hands still tightly tangled in Dante's white hair to tighten their hold.

"D-Dante! M-more…!" Nero moaned as he felt one of the older's hands move from grabbing his ass to rubbing the growing bulge in his pants.

"Someone's impatient huh?" the older teased as he removed his mouth from the other's nipple; now focusing all his attention on Nero's pleas and blushing face. In response to his question, Dante felt the younger's hips buck up to get more friction; another wanton moan escaping the other's lips.

Finally listening to Nero's cries to hurry, Dante unbuttoned and unzipped the boy's denim jeans and roughly pulling them off, along with his red boxers before going back to stroking the younger's member. The lustful moans that started to grow in volume weakening Dante's self control. Of course the older hunter wanted to take it slow but that was becoming increasingly harder.

Moving his own trembling hands from Dante's white locks to his pants, Nero attempted at unbuttoning the older half-devil's pants but was failing. Noticing the younger's failed attempts, Dante continued to stroke Nero's erection while aiding in the removing of his pants.

"W-why a-are you…the l-last one….with clothes on-ngh!" Nero asked between pants and moans.

Dante smirked as the blushing and squirming figure of the boy beneath him attempted to not fully submit still. Finally removing his tight leather pants and black boxers Dante roughly grinded his now unclothed erection against the younger hunter's. "Because you're too busy moaning and squirming in pleasure to successfully take my clothes off, kid."

Any form of comeback Nero had thought of never left his mouth as three fingers were placed on his slightly parted lips and a command of "suck on them" entered his ears. Nero's blush increased more, if possible, at the idea of what those fingers were going to be doing. He had to admit though he was excited; opening his mouth, Nero engulfed the three digits. He alternated between licking and sucking on them while an occasional moan passed his lips as Dante's hand continued it's pleasuring.

"You're pretty good at this for your first time kid." Dante teased though he couldn't hide the light pants that escaped were now escaping his mouth at the erotic sight beneath him. The kids failed attempt at a glare, his feminine face covered in the pink shade of a blush, some salvia trailing down the younger's chin caused by sucking on Dante's fingers, and the pre-cum that was already leaking, smeared over the younger's cock. All of it was turning Dante on more then his dream did, well more then he ever thought possible actually.

When Nero himself, not the other, deemed the digits to be sufficiently covered, he removed them from his mouth. Anticipating ice blue eyes met equally if not more lustful sapphire eyes as Nero spread his legs wider.

Silently chuckling to himself at the other's eagerness, the older gave Nero another passionate kiss as he placed three fingers at a place that no one lese had ever touched before. Slowly, Dante inserted one finer into Nero's virgin entrance; watching as the younger shifted a little at the uncomfortable and foreign feeling. After a few moments though, the younger half-devil seemed to get used to the intrusion and with that Dante inserted a second finger. At the addition a visible wince appeared on Nero's face causing Dante to stop his action momentarily.

"Are you all right?" The older asked which surprised Nero at the other's evident concern before smiling slightly and nodding.

"I-it just feels a little weird is all." At the younger's explanation, Dante continued stroking Nero's member, faster this time trying to distract the boy's mind with pleasure. When most of the uncomfortable look on the younger's face disappeared, Dante started to move the two fingers in and out of Nero's entrance again, stretching him.

"Ah! Dante...h-hurry, I need you now!" the younger moaned loudly as Dante's fingers struck something inside him that sent pleasure through every cell in his body and made him see bright lights behind his closed eyes.

Placing a chaste kiss on Nero's blushing cheek, Dante added a third finger. "Don't be impatient or it'll just hurt even more." Dante warned in a whisper into the boy's ear.

A louder moan, almost a scream, escaped Nero's lips as the three digits inside him continued hitting his prostate slightly harder each time. "I-I don't care-ah!...hurry! Please!!" Nero knew he was out of his right mind and high on pleasure running through him the moment the word 'please' left his mouth in a whine.

This time chuckling outwardly, Dante removed his three fingers before a problem caught his attention. Seeing as the kid seemed to have had enough of foreplay, Dante spit on his hands before rubbing his won erection with his self-made lube.

Opening Nero's legs a bit more, Dante grabbed the other's hip with both hands before positioning himself at Nero's entrance. "Ready?"

"Of course I am!" Nero yelled but his yell instantly turned into a muffled scream as Dante slammed into him; fully sheathing himself in Nero's tight heat.

"Sorry kid…are you okay?" he asked the question yet he himself was no currently okay. His self control was quickly lessening as Nero's ass seemed to get tighter by the second. His head was swirling with pleasure; every other kind of thought in his mind had left long ago. The only thing he could feel right now was the kid and himself.

Nero only nodded slightly, eyes and mouth tightly shut. Nero wasn't in pain, though it did hurt a little, on the contrary, all he could feel right now was the kid and himself. He wasn't expecting that, he had expected it to hurt a whole lot of hell more but it didn't. His scream earlier caused by the surprise at the strong jolt of pleasure that ran up his spine when Dante rammed into him. Maybe it had something to do with his devil blood; if it did, god was he thankful. But he was getting frustrated that Dante wasn't moving at all. "Move!" he yelled; rocking his hips a little and letting a gasp escape his mouth to prove his mouth.

Letting another chuckle erupt from his throat, Dante knew that Nero's devil blood would help with the pain; so he wasted no time in pleasuring him. Also, not to mention it was hard not to move when Nero's walls kept squeezing his cock.

Nero was in no position to protest though; the pleasure shooting up his spine was amazing causing him to moan loudly each time the older devil left him before re-entering. It wasn't enough though, Nero wanted more. "F-faster…harder, old man!" he yelled between moans.

"You really like my cock huh!?" Despite his joke, Dante complied to the younger's non to polite pleas. Speeding up his thrust, he shifted a little, allowing him to thrust easier. A sudden scream that erupted from Nero told Dante that the new angle cause the older to hit that sweet spot.

Another scream tore itself from Nero's throat hurt a little as Dante continued hitting something that caused a lot more pleasure then before to travel up his spine. He had no idea what Dante was doing or what he was pounding inside him to make his voice rise in pitch and his hips to meet the other's thrust. "Ah...fuck!"

"Are you enjoying this?" Dante asked even though he knew the answer, A nod from a blushing Nero only confirming what he already knew. Dante was in the same boat thought, every time he hit Nero's prostate, his walls would tightened even more around him. It was causing Dante's own head to begin to swim with pleasure that he never felt before and a tightening in his stomach.

"Dante-ah….I'm close!"

At that info, Dante stopped his thrusts completely, causing a gasp and whimper of confusion and disappointment from Nero.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled, opening his clouded blue eyes to glare weakly at the older. He tried to move his hips but Dante had a firm hold on them.

"What do you want?"

Nero had to think for a moment about the question before it registered in his head what he wanted. "Hell no, I'm not begging if that's what you want!"

Shrugging, Dante began moving in and out of Nero once again but at a very slow pace and it drove Nero crazy. He didn't want to beg but he wanted release as well. "God damnit…fine! Dante….p-please make me cum!"

"Well how can I deny that tone of voice?" Without wasting any time, Dante pulled out before pushing back in harder and faster then before. Moving a hand from the younger's hips; it found Nero's leaking erection and began stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts.

The continued stimulation caused Nero to wither as the tension in his lower stomach grew. Throwing his head back, and arching his back, Nero released all over Dante's hand and his chest as he screamed out in pleasure.

Dante didn't think it possible, but it happened, the younger's wall clenched around him even more and after a couple more thrust, Dante found his own release with a loud groan, filling Nero.

After a couple of minutes, both men were able to calm their breathing somewhat though they were still breathing quite fast. Against his will, though it was probably better for Nero, Dante pulled out of him and laid down next to him.

The kid opened his eyes slightly to look at the other, only this time his eyes were clouded with exhaustion instead of lust. "Tired, huh?"

Nero just nodded weakly. "I wonder why?" the younger later asked, voice full of sarcasm as he re-closed his eyes during up and resting his head on Dante's shoulder.

Smiling only growing from the adorable action, Dante wrapped his arms around Nero's waist as he felt exhaustion begin to take hold of him. This would be the only time he wouls allow it though. Looking down at the kid in his arms, Dante noticed how much his breathing had evened out meaning he was very close to sleep. Placing a chaste kiss on Nero's forehead, Dante tightened his hold around the younger's waist.

"Hope you have some nice dreams of me."

"You'd like that huh?" Nero whispered softly back, already half asleep.

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
